


So Close

by Serani



Series: Illusion and Dream [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumo and his Doms decide to play with something new.  How does Izumo deal with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains heavy D/s material. If it ain't your bag, please utilize the back button. Izumo, Kotetsu, etc., belong to Kishi!

He was pretty sure he was going insane. No, no, not ‘pretty sure’. He was positive of it.    
  
Izumo stared at the ceiling wishing perhaps for the hundredth -- or maybe thousandth -- time that they’d blindfolded him. Normally, he didn’t  _like_  being blindfolded. Sight was an extra  _thing_  that he had to work through and, thus, something to focus on and a blindfold took that away, making him lose himself faster. But this time, he might have welcomed it. Because he’d been looking at exactly two things for the last... well, he didn’t know how long he was there. It was a very long time, there was no doubt about that, but he didn’t know just  _how_  long.   
  
It didn’t matter exactly how long it was, really. Because that time had been filled with one thing: need.   
  
And through all that need-filled time, he’d been looking at exactly two things -- the ceiling and his incredibly hard, straining cock. He’d been on the cusp of orgasm for the majority of that time, close, ridiculously close, but not allowed to go over.   
  
They’d been working on him for most of that time - since he’d been tied to the bed - teasing him, arousing him, leaving him to calm down  _just_  enough to keep from finishing, then starting again. They gave him long, slow, firm strokes, thorough sucking on his cock and balls, even going so far as to stimulate his prostate. All of which succeeded in being amazingly pleasurable. All of this was great for getting him thoroughly aroused. But none of it had been enough to let him cum.   
  
When Izumo had been approached with the idea for the session, Raidou had assured him it was something he would like, would appreciate. But it didn’t really matter if he did. Not, at least, in his own mind. If Raidou said there was something he wanted to do, Izumo would do it. If Genma or Kotetsu had a thought for something to try, Izumo would happily go along with it. As far as he was concerned, it was just part of being a submissive -  _their_  submissive. He understood that there was negotiation and discussion but he knew that, in the end, he had safe words - which he  _rarely_  used - and he could trust that they’d never want or do anything inherently dangerous or push the few hard limits he had.    
  
But even so, he had to admit, it  _had_  sounded interesting - the idea of "edging". Not that he hadn’t done something like it on his own - spent a good deal of time just playing and stroking himself, but not allowing himself to finish for a long time. But that wasn’t the same as this. This was at the mercy of his Sirs and not himself. When he was doing it alone, he decided when it was time to finish, not them. So, he’d known going into it that it was going to be more intense.    
  
His orgasms were already controlled when they played like this. When he was in this mindset, it was nigh on impossible for him to orgasm without their permission or command. He liked that, liked that kind of control exerted on him. And he’d already been through an exercise in that -- when they’d taken him to the Kunai and kept him aroused for the night, culminating in his public orgasm. That had been _something_ . And he’d loved it. He’d also mostly gotten over his fear of public sex.   
  
But even then, he wasn’t  _nearly_  on the edge like this. Not nearly as close then as he was now. His balls were aching with the denial, his cock hard and twitching, desperately wanting to release, but no, no, not yet. They weren’t ready to let him go yet.    
  
He let another groan loose when Tetsu’s hand slid slowly over his length, a firm grip designed to feel incredible, but that he knew  _\-- knew_ would get him nowhere. Izumo’s hips shifted, his arms tugged on the leather cuffs and chain attached to the headboard of their bed and the groan spilled into whine. His toes curled when the rough palm glided over the tip of his cock and he nearly shouted with it. "Fuck!" Slipped out and when he was let go, he laid there, panting hard while his cock jumped with more denied pleasure.   
  
"Mmm, that’s what you know we like, isn’t it, boy?" Tetsu’s deep voice rolled through him. "The words, the reactions? We like to hear all of it." A nip, a bite on his ear which, of course, went straight to the neglected length that was so desperate for more attention.   
  
"Yes... Sir," Izumo managed around the pants. Tetsu’s hand wrapped around him again, gave another long, slow stroke and he fought hard against the reaction that he knew in his logical mind he couldn’t resist. His body bowed anyway, his toes dug into the cover and his arms pulled - yet again - on the cuffs and chains. "More, fuck, Sir! Let me... nngh!" He groaned, dropping back to the bed when he was released once more. His ass - sore from an earlier spanking - hit the rough cover and his moan got even louder as the pain radiated through him, making him even harder, if that was possible.   
  
He thought he was going to cry. Everything in him, every sense was focused on that one small portion of his body, that single area. His cock, balls, his... "FUCK!" He shouted again when the slicked finger curled inside of him, tormenting his prostate once more. "Please, Sir, fuck, need..." He had enough coherent thought to be grateful that they’d put a silence jutsu on the room since he wasn’t gagged, but then that fled as well at the next squeeze to his balls, the next long stroke.    
  
"What, boy?" Raidou’s voice asked from the door. "What is it you need?"   
  
Izumo panted hard, gasping air into his lungs in an attempt to chase oxygen, his eyes glued to the small spot on the ceiling he’d been focused on for the better part of the session. "Need to..." He forced out, then stopped to swallow and find his voice again. "Fuck, need to cum, Sir,  _please,_ " Izumo nearly begged now.    
  
"Mmm," was the only answer his Dom gave him. Raidou leaned in and Izumo knew that the big hand on him now belonged to Rai and not Tetsu. "I’m not sure you’re ready," Raidou murmured into his ear.   
  
If he didn’t know better, he’d have sworn that there was something wet on the side of his face. He refused to admit he might be that frustrated, though, frustrated enough for  _tears_  and he ignored it. "Please, Sir..." he whimpered instead, but all that earned him was a click of Raidou’s tongue, another slow stroke and drag of rough palm over engorged, soft tip.   
  
His cock was double-ringed again with the two that his Sirs were so fond of using to bind him. The glans ring helped to make the head of his cock extra sensitive and the leather binding around base and sac helped to keep him from coming. Not that he really needed it, since he was in the mindset. But his Sirs liked to see his cock bound, his balls separated, so it was. It was that simple.   
  
His hips chased the hand, coming off the bed again in a vain attempt to get that ever-elusive "more." He had the vague idea that his wrists were going to be chafed from the leather, but that didn’t stop him from tugging again on them, chain rattling on wood. He let a loud grunt out as the hand disappeared, unsure if he was more upset that it was gone or simply happy to no longer be tormented.   
  
A few seconds later, he decided he’d rather have it back.   
  
Because the hand was once more replaced with Tetsu’s talented mouth and as lips and tongue worked his desperate flesh over, his sounds turned downright pathetic. "Please, oh God, Sir, please..." he begged, bucking into Tetsu’s mouth, only to be held down. His Sir doubled effort, teasing slit, ridge and vein, sucking, then licking and finally swallowing, all of which pulled more whines from his throat.   
  
Loud moans and grunts came from him, then, along with a series of "fucks" and "Sirs" and one or two "oh Gods." Genma leaned in next, teasing a hyper-sensitive earlobe with his whisper. "Mmmm, boy. Your cock looks  _so_  good. Nice and red and hard." Gen sat back and reached out to tweak nipples that had earlier been clamped and were now as sensitive as - and maybe more so - than the rest of his flesh. The air on them made them tingle, Gen’s fingers made the feel so sharp that it brought even louder sounds from him.    
  
"What is it you want so badly, boy?" Raidou asked as Gen continued to work his nipples over and Tetsu sucked at his cock.   
  
"Want to cum, Sir. Please,  _please_ , let me cum!" He moaned, eyes squeezed shut as if it would help him ignore the denied pleasure any more.   
  
"Ah ah ah," Raidou said, pulling back. "We’re not done with you yet," he said softly before backing up. Tetsu let go of Izumo’s cock, Gen released his tormented nipples and they left him to lay there for a moment, breath coming in gasps, body on fire as he worked to get a hold of himself.    
  
He was just beginning to think that maybe they were going to leave him until he calmed down completely when he felt the dip in the bed next to him and looked over to see Gen with the crop in his hand. He groaned softly when his Sir turned to his cock and he felt the light slap of thin leather over his hard flesh. The soft sound turned very loud as the damned thing flew, catching his skin in the light slaps, the pain pushing him even further than Tetsu’s talented mouth had.   
  
He felt a hand on his balls that he recognized as belonging to Tetsu and they squeezed with just enough force to make him want to scream in desperation. More pleas and begging, more groans and moans fell from his lips and he bucked, rolled and shifted, unsure if he was trying to get away from the tormenting touches or if he was trying to turn into them more. He didn’t know anything, anymore, could think of nothing but the need to cum. He’d fallen into a long, almost unbroken sound of need, the breaks only coming as he further begged his Sirs for the ability to finish.   
  
And then he was left alone one more time. But this time when they came back, his legs were lifted and he looked down to see Raidou kneeling over him, cock at his entrance. He groaned, hoping against hope that this meant that he’d be allowed to finish soon. If  _Raidou_  - the biggest of them - was taking him then maybe just maybe Gen and Tetsu would just be fucking each other and he’d be given his release.    
  
But any minor coherent thought that  _had_  surfaced died when his Sir was buried inside of him and Genma’s hand covered his cock once more, giving more of those long, firm strokes. Palm dragged over insanely sensitive tip again and again with each trip and that’s when it happened. That’s when he let go, gave in, and the tears of frustration truly fell.    
  
Raidou started moving, Kotetsu knelt next to him and his eyes darted from Tetsu to Gen on the other side, both with their hands on their cocks, stroking themselves to the vision of him being fucked, tied and desperate. The images enhanced the sensations of hand on his cock and ass filled with dick and pushed him even further. He’d never been this aroused before, never been this close to orgasm without finishing and he wouldn’t have recognized the whimpers, whines, moans and pleas falling from his lips.    
  
He watched Gen and Tetsu’s hands fly over their cocks, watched their heads fall back as they got close to orgasm. Genma’s hand left Izumo’s cock as he got closer to his own climax and a big hand replaced it that Izumo only vaguely registered as Raidou’s. His eyes flew to his Sir when it moved over his cock again, giving him still more long, slow, almost painfully pleasurable strokes, but his gaze was dragged back to the other two when twin whispers of "Close" were let out.    
  
He felt sanity slipping further away when thick white ropes of cum erupted from both of his Sirs, splashing hotly on his chest and the hand on his own cock moved with more insistence. Then the dick inside of him hit his prostate and he let out a full-fledged scream as the pleasure became razor sharp but still  _just shy_ . "Please! Oh God, Sir,  _please!_  Please let me cum!" He begged at the top of his lungs.   
  
The cock inside of him moved faster and through the roaring in his ears, he heard Raidou shout in climax and then, in his ear...   
  
"Cum."   
  
He screamed again, something almost inhuman as pleasure he couldn’t remember ever feeling before tore through him. His body bowed again, back coming off the bed and curling, toes digging into the covers, muscles all over him spasming, nerves frying. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, could only feel as he shuddered through the long, intense wave of white fire that flew along his body and out of his cock to coat not only him, but to also splash all three of his Sirs.   
  
He went limp, panting hard, breath coming in harsh gasps. His sight and hearing returned slowly as awareness of his surroundings became sharper. He swallowed around his dry throat and vaguely registered the cuffs being opened and his arms carefully being laid down along his sides. A warm cloth ghosted over his chest, sensitive skin reacting to even that soft touch as they cleaned him off.    
  
Finally, he felt like he could speak and he looked up to see the three of them sitting around him, smiling down at him. "Hello, baby," Tetsu said first.    
  
Izumo grinned. "Hello."   
  
Kisses were exchanged and Raidou reached out, taking his hand. "Well?"   
  
Izumo pursed his lips. "Intense, Sir," he said, thoughtfully.    
  
Raidou exchanged looks with the other three of them at the title, but let it go and turned his gaze back to Izumo. "Did you like it?"   
  
Izumo nodded. "Yes. If you’d asked me while it was still happening, I would have said no." He chuckled, "But now? Yes, Sir. I definitely liked it."   
  
Raidou, Genma and Tetsu all grinned. "Good," Gen said, leaning over him and dropping another kiss on him. "Definitely going to have to do that again." Genma paused. "That is, of course, if you want to continue doing things like this."   
  
Izumo nodded a few times. "Of course I do. And I think I’d like that, Sir," Izumo said, frowning slightly in confusion. "Whatever you want to do with me," he finished quietly, looking at each of them.   
  
Raidou leaned in and kissed him again. "Well, it’s still something that you have to agree to, in the end," he reminded Izumo. "We all love these things, but it’s not up to us entirely. As your Sirs, it’s important for us to know that you’re still comfortable, too."   
  
Izumo nodded, frowning again. "I know," he said softly, looking up at them. "Thank you," he whispered and leaned into Raidou’s arms. They moved around him and he buried his face in the light dusting of hair on Rai’s chest.    
  
Raidou met Genma and Tetsu’s eyes and the three of them glanced down at the man in Rai’s arms. When they looked back up, Raidou mouthed the words, "We need to talk," to the other two and both Kotetsu and Genma nodded their agreement then the three of them went back to watching Izumo as he settled in.    
  
A few moments later, Izumo was snoring softly and Raidou chewed on his lip for a moment before looking up at Gen and Tetsu again. "So... I have an idea," he began and the smile on his face drew grins from both of the other men. "Here’s what I think we should do..."


End file.
